


Marvel: The Descendants

by KindleFire21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All of them have children, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindleFire21/pseuds/KindleFire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four are retired, the generation of heroes have arrived and they are the children of the original heroes. Follow the lives of all the students especially the new exchange students who happen to be the children of their arch enemies: Melinda, daughter of Mystique; Kristoff, son of Doctor Doom; Norman, son of the Green Goblin; and Hela, daughter of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quote

**_"The villain is just the hero who's story hasn't been told."_ **

—Unknown 


	2. PTA Meeting

Twenty years ago, the Avengers decides to have a meeting with the Fantastic Four and the X-Men. It was a huge one in Tony Stark's home. All of them were discussing about retiring from their fighting against evil. Unfortunately, there were still villains out there who want revenge.

That's when Thor came up with the idea of sending all the original villains to Hel, the lowest world of Asgard.

It was a tough decision to make, but everybody agreed on it. And so all evildoers went transported to the ninth world where their powers were unable to work and there was no way out. The whole world was relieved and everything was at peace.

On the other hand, Thor did feel something each time he looked down at Hel. He watched as the people fought each other, search for food, and try to build themselves a home. It wasn't because of them, but their children.

Since he decided to stay on Earth, the God of Thunder married his beloved Jane Foster. The couple finally decided to have children of their own: Modi and Magni Thorson. Watching his two sons grow up into mature grown men, he wondered what kind of life did the children of Hel have.

Thor always kept a close eye on the descendants especially the children of his adoptive brother, Loki. Loki had raised four of his offsprings by himself though each child was a different species.

First was his son, Fenris, who was a giant wolf. The wolf was a savage little one. He would always chase people, bite on things, and hunt down animals to feed on.

After Fenris was born, there came Jormungand, a twelve foot-long venomous snake. Both of them were conceived and carried by Angerboda, a frost giant that was the same species as Loki. Although Loki and Angerboda appear as humans, their sons did not. It was possible that the reason they don't look humans is because each parent had the ability to change his or her shape.

A few years afterwards, Angerboda had given birth to a girl who was named Hela. Unlike her brothers, she looked human just like her parents. Her hair was long and raven black. She had emerald green eyes like her father and had enhanced beauty like her mother. Unfortunately, the young girl was shift into that form of herself. The real form of Hela is the right side of her body is full and healthy. But the left side is dead and decayed.

Soon after their births, Angerboda died of unknown causes. Loki somehow had given birth to an eight-legged horse named Sleipnir. The young creature was unique and fragile, but Loki kept him.

Each time Thor watched over them, he couldn't believe how awful his adoptive brother was as a father. He gazed upon them as they grew up before his very eyes. All four of them would get into fights and bully each other while Loki sits there and lets them brawl for hours. Jormungand would go around scaring others and hissing at them, Hela would play tricks on them, Sleipnir was kicking people who stand behind him, and Fenris stole things for himself. Hel was no place to raise a child.

Thor blamed himself for abandoning the children there. For all those years of giving his boys a wonderful life, all the children of Hel get nothing.

At that moment, he came up with an idea. An idea to discuss at the PTA meeting at his sons' school.

For any superhero who had a child of their own, that child would attend Xavier Institution run by Ororo Munroe and Dr. Hank McCoy. Everybody was there handling for the meeting. Storm was in the front along with Beast, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Northstar, and Firestar.

"Okay, everybody," Storm says aloud. "Yes, we will expand the science and technology department of the school. Now we are going to go to the next topic that is going to be announced by Thor Odinson."

That was his time to announce his plan to all. He walks up to the front as everybody turn their attention to him. Thor clears his throat and proclaims, "As you may know, my son, Magni's coronation will be in a few weeks and my wife and I are very grateful for all of your work and effort put into the ceremony. But that is not the topic. The real subject at hand is a program that I believe we should invest in this school. This program is for the children of Hel attending Xavier Institution."

Once he was done, the whole room was speechless. Nobody knew what to say, but their eyes grew wide. Even Jane didn't know how to respond to her husband's proposal.

"Mr. Odinson…" Hank McCoy was the first to speak. "…are you suggesting that we allow the villains' own kids to come to our school? If that is the case, then I believe that this discussion has come to a disagreement. Therefore, we are not—"

Out of the blue, Jane stands up and interrupts the vice principal, "I object to this. Thor has been in Asgard over the past twenty years and he's been watching over all the kids. What's happening in Hel is truly awful. Let's be reasonable here. Is Hel really a place to raise a child?"

Storm responds, "We know what you're getting at, Mrs. Odinson, but we can't just let a bunch of new kids come to this school. We have to run background checks on them, school records, and everything. That could take awhile. Plus, you have to consider the safety for all of our children."

"Excuse me, Storm, if I may interrupt?" Tony Stark cuts her off and stands up next to his wife, Pepper. "You can disagree with this all you want, but I do agree with Thor over here. Kids are kids, and they deserve a chance here. This place is great even though I fund half of it. Is this really about the kids or is it about who their parents are? Let's not be judging villains on their parenting skills the same way we do for each other."

After he was done, Beast tapped his large fingernails on the table and smirked, "Yes, not judging parents. We don't judge you or Pepper especially since it was _your son_ who nearly destroyed half the school with a robot he made in the robotics lab that had a built-in laser, a chainsaw, and it was chasing all of our students."

Tony pursed his lips together in awkwardness. Even he was actually proud of his son inventing things, Pepper grounded him for a month. "At least I paid for the damages," he added.

"That may have been a bad example, but Tony is right," Jane agreed with the billionaire. "These kids are innocent. It's their parents who've done the damage. Not them."

"Here's the plan for the program," Thor suggested. "We allowed four children from four different villains to attended the institution. They can stay for a few weeks. If all goes as plan, then we can think about letting more children come to the school."

The faculty exchanged looks while the parents wait for their response. Finally, Storm turns to Thor and asks, "Who are their parents?"

"Well I chose very carefully on each child I looked over," Thor explains to them. "Their parents are…Green Goblin…Mystique…Victor Von Doom…and my brother, Loki."

Most of the parents let out gasps of horror. Beast exclaims, "Loki! He's the worst of them all! That man is a menace! A complete disgrace! He murdered hundreds of people on earth and invited an alien army into New York! Imagine how his kids are!"

"Nonsense, Beast." Thor Odinson try to coax with him. "Loki may have committed unspeakable crimes, but his children are completely…not that…horrible."

"Not that horrible?" Rogue repeats, waiting for the Norse god to tell the whole truth.

Thor didn't know how to explain his niece and nephews to them. He couldn't think of anything good to say about any of them. "I can assure you that his children are harmless especially my niece, Hela. She is a goddess possessing such powerful sorcery, but I will make sure that she keeps her powers under control. Here are their records." He hands them to the mutant.

She quickly skims through all the papers checking everything. "I don't know about her," Storm disagrees. "What about his sons? There's three of them, right?"

"Indeed, but I don't believe you would want them here." Thor tells them. "Unless you allow giant snakes, giant wolves, or giant horses with eight legs."

The whole room looks at the God of Thunder with confused looks. _What kind of women is Loki into,_ Jane thought. "So what do you think?" Jane asked them waiting for their answer.

As the whole faculty discussed the idea, everybody waited anxiously for the answer. "We have come to a decision," Storm announces. "The Charles Xavier Institution will allow the following children to attend our school: Melinda Darkholme, Hela Lokidottir, Norman Osbourne, and Kristoff Verdnand. As they attended the institution, they will be treated as equal as any other student here. If any of them get in trouble or break any rules, they will be sent back to their home in Hel. During this, I allow all four of them to be in your custody, Mr. Odinson. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely, Lady Ororo." Thor says to the head mistress.

"Also, I better not catch any of them getting into any trouble especially _your niece._ " She warns him.


	3. Come Hel or High Waters

Hel was definitely a place of agony. At first, it was an empty planet full of dangerous monsters, lost souls, and not much life. Now it was a village community full of rundown buildings, stores, and horrible people.

It was a simple day for everybody. The skies were covered in dark clouds, the smell of the rotting swamps spread throughout the community, and everyone was in a foul mood. 

In the middle of the town square, they had food stands and selling items. Most of the time people would steal the things or trade them for other valuable ones. 

A young woman was walking through the crowded street. She was tall with an hourglass figure that catch any boy's eye. Her long black wavy hair flowed down the middle of her back and her heart-shaped face went perfectly with her widow's peak. The girl's skin was pale with hints of olive and her eyes were the color of an emerald. Unlike most of the citizens of Hel, her clothes were not torn or filthy. She had on a black leather jacket that fitted her well and a short cargo green dress on. The outfit was completed with black leggings, lace up black boots, and black gloves.

The girl was carrying a large brown bag with her and walked up to a small stand. "Hello, Viper," she says to the woman.

Viper raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Hela, what do you want now?" She impassively asks.

"First of all, it's bad for business to be impolite to your customers." Hela points out. "Secondly, I'm gonna need a package of frozen rats, pigs feet, a package of carrots, and a pound of tiger meat."

The blonde rolls her eyes and gets the supplies for the girl. She drops the heavy set on the table and sighs, "That'll be 53 tokens, but I know you never pay. So what kind of stuff did you bring this time?"

Hela opens his bag and pulls out a few items. "Here are some of my old clothes, Fenris's favorite chew toy from when he was a pup, and a golden orb." 

As Hela waited for a reponse, Viper wasn't that impressed by what she had brought. The clothes were small and dirty, the orb looked fake with scratches on it, and the chew toy was a giant bone. "A golden orb? Come on, Hela, you do this every time. I know it's worth nothing."

"This orb is quite valuable," Hela argued with her and holds it up. "You see here? This is one of the most expensive objects that came from Asgard. It's worth more than your life."

"You're lying, Hel." Viper points out. "I know you, girl. You lie like you breath just like your old man. You expect me to believe that this really came from the palace in Asgard?"

She bites down on her lip. "I'm sure my grandfather didn't even notice that it's gone. My dad took a lot of stuff when they sent him here."

"Odin is not your grandfather!" The blonde hisses at her. "The old man doesn't even know that you exist! No way, Hela."

Hela clenches her jaw tightly and attempts to persuade her in some way. "Listen, Viper, let's go down memory lane for a bit. My brothers and father are grown…men and beasts. They tend to get very hungry. Remember the last time my family went hungry?"

Both of them thought back to that day a few years ago. Loki's sons nearly destroy the entire community due to their hunger. They ran through all the stands getting food and attacking people. During that, Loki just sat there laughing as others ran away from his children. "Yes, I do remember," Viper calmly replies. "Your father couldn't having normal children. Fine, fine! Here!" She carelessly throws the bag in the girl's arms.

"Thank you, Viper." Hela sarcastically says to her.

Now that she had all of her groceries, Hela headed back to her home. With two heavy bags in her arms, she didn't complain but she kept walking.

As she passes by the soup kitchen, a familiar blue being surprised her. "Hi, Hela," she says in quiet yet devilish voice.

"Melinda, I've told you a bunch of times," Hela groans as she continues walking. "We are not friends."

The girl had long black hair and a thin body. Her unusual features including her blue skin and amber eyes. "Oh, come on. Why not?"

"You talk too much, you keep following me, you never leave me alone, and I do mean to hurt your feelings because you are insufferably annoying." Hela tells her the truth.

Melinda blinks her eyes and responds, "That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Goodbye, Melinda." The goddess begins walking away without looking back.

The blue girl stays behind and says aloud, "See you later, buddy!"

Hela rolls her eyes and continues walking. On the outskirts of the town square, her home was only a few yards away. It was a small cottage in the middle of the dark forest. The trees had no leaves, the animals were savage, and there were tar pits everywhere. To Hela, it wasn't that scary for her. 

Finally, she reached the cottage. It was small and most of it was covered in tree roots. In front of it was a disgusting swamp that bubbles every other time and had dead fish floating at the surface. 

She pushes the door open with her body and stumbles into the small living room. There wasn't much in there. Just a torn up couch, a coffee table, animal statues on the walls, and scratches left by Fenris.

Once she was able to close the door, Hela sets the bags on the wooden counter next to the stove. At that moment, her brothers burst through the door.

When they came into the house, all of them start knocking things down in which Hela had to pick up afterwards. Sleipnir, who was the youngest, was a full grown grey horse with black hair and eight legs. The eldest one, Fenris was dark brown wolf with crimson eyes. He was a large wolf taller than Sleipnir. Both of them started rummaging through the bags on the counter. 

As Hela began picking up all objects on the floor, Jormungand slithers over to his sister and demanded, "What took you so long? My snake skin falls off faster than this!"

"I was busy getting food for you and your imaginary ugly ass that you don't have." Hela insulted him as she placed the lion head back on the wall.

Jormungand lets out a hiss at his little sister. "You better watch your back, Hel!"

"Another body part which you do not possess because you're a snake!" She barks at him.

While she puts everything up, Sleipnir complains, "Hela, I'm hungry! Is there anything to eat?"

The girl gives her brother a look. "What do you call that giant thing full of food next to you?" She grunts.

Sleipnir looks at his older brother and guesses, "Fenris?"

His response made Fenris growl at him. "Don't make bite off one of your fragile legs!"

"Hey, don't threaten the young colt, Fenris!" Jormungand warns him. "You pick on someone your own size!"

Insulted by his brother's description of him, Sleipnir interrupts, "I am not a colt! I am grown! I can handle you both!"

Jormungand flashes an evil smile. "Let's see how strong you are, colt!" 

Before he could attack him, Hela stomps his tail. The giant snake looks back at his sister furious at what she was doing. "Oh, no, you don't!" She yells at him. "I just cleaned this room up! If you're gonna fight, then you take it outside!"

"Stay out of this, sister!" Jormungand bawls at her. "This is between us men!"

The serpent strikes at her, but Hela slaps him across the face. Once she removes her foot from his tail, Jormugand stares at her with his yellow snake eyes. "Let's do this outside, wrench."

"With pleasure." Hela fearlessly accepts the challenge. She stomps outside as her brothers follow her.

The goddess lifts her hair up in a ponytail and pops her knuckles. Jormungand faces her on the opposite and lets out a hiss. Hela has been in fights with her brothers before. Sometimes they beat her, but she was lucky enough to win at other times.

"Slime Shit Serpent, are you ready?" Fenris cackles at him.

Jormungand snarls, "Bite me, Mutt!"

The wolf turns to his sister and asks, "Satan's Mistress, are you ready?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass after his, Fenris!" Hela barks at her older brother.

"Ready…set…go!" He exclaims.

At that moment, the serpent strikes at his sister. Hela charges at Jormugand, but instead of attacking, she elegantly leaps over him. Hela lands her feet and looks back at her brother.

"What's wrong, Hel?" Jormugand mocks the young girl. "Afraid of a big ol' snake like me?"

Hela charges towards him and thrashes her fist at the serpent. After a few punches and kicks, the young goddess finally jumps on top of Jormugand's head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her older brother finally shook her off and she went flying. The girl collapsed on the dirt scraping her knee in the process. 

"Let me have a shot at her!" Fenris shouts as he runs towards her. 

The giant wolf towers over her sister and attempts to bite her. Luckily, Hela grabs onto the sides of his mouth and holds her back from her face. Fenris snarls his large fangs at her as she holds him back.

At last, Hela kicks her other brother off of her body. She throws her legs up and gets back on her feet. "Come at me, you bitch!" Hela growls at the wolf.

Before anything could happen, the sound of clapping interrupted their fight. All four children turn their attention to the figure in front of them.

It was him.

"Hey, Dad," Hela sighs as she scratches the back of her neck.

"Fighting with your siblings and none of you even win?" Loki said with the same Shakespearean tone of voice. "So ashamed of you four."

Hela mentions, "I almost won against Jormugand."

Loki shows an evil grin. "That's my daughter. Now, darling, go fix up dinner."

She did what her father said and headed back to her home. Since her mother wasn't alive, it was Hela's duty to be the woman of the house. Her chores included cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, and buying groceries. It was a lot of work for a girl her age but Hela would never complain.

Hela had to make four different dishes for four different men living in the house. The goddess could've just let them starve, but she couldn't. Sometimes Hela would yell at them to do their own chores, but she ends up doing them the next day.

According to Hela, Loki was her idol. She and her siblings were raised to hate Odin and Thor. Though she had never met any of them, Hela did indeed harbor hatred towards them. But at the same time she wonders how could she hate someone she's never met.

After an hour of cooking food, Hela shouts to the top of her lungs, "Guys, dinner!"

Her father and brothers come running towards the table. Only Loki and Jormugand could sit on chairs. Sleipnir had to stand up and Fenris sat on the floor.

Hela placed their food down in front of them. For Fenris, he had raw meat in front of him. Sleipnir had his carrots and Jormugand got his dead mice. As for Loki and his daughter, they had soup she had just made.

"There's too much blood in my steak," Fenris grunts at his sister.

"It's dead, isn't it?" Hela scoffs as she sits down. "Just eat it!"

Soon all of them started eating their food. One thing about his daughter was bothering him. "Hel, why are you still in your human form?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Hela replied. She was hoping that she wasn't going to get the same lecture her father would always give her.

Loki places his spoon next to the bowl of food and faces his child. "You are in that human form of yours again. This is the fourth time you have been in your human form during dinner. Don't you think it's time to give your shapeshifting a rest for tonight?"

"But Dad—" Hela was ready to cry to her father.

"Hela, don't argue with me. Just go into your normal form right now." He calmly commands her. 

The girl sadly gives in. She closes her eyes and slowly shifts into her real form. The right side of her body began rotting and loosing her skin. Finally, it stops once that side was pure skeleton. 

"Good girl." Loki smiles at his daughter. "You should embrace your outer beauty, my child. After all, you're half dead and alive."

"Then how come I don't look like anybody else?" Hela asks her father.

Loki caresses the dead side of her face. "They don't deserve to be fascinating creatures as ourselves, my dear. Why do you think you or your brothers don't look alike? I want each of my children to be the true demons inside of them."

"God, she's so insecure about her looks." Jormugand mumbles. "Hel, quit being like that. You could look like that whore, Melinda."

Even though she tends to bully Melinda, Hela didn't like people mocking her for her blue appearance. "Don't mock her. Nobody calls her a whore besides me, you overgrown worm!"

Fenris bursts out laughing with some food spilling out of his fangs. "That's a good one, sister! I haven't heard that one!"

"Oh, shut up, you mongrel!" Jormugand hisses at him. "At least I don't lick my cock in public!"

"You don't even have one," Sleipnir yells at him. 

Soon all his children begin bickering over everything. Loki didn't bother breaking them up. He continued to eat his meal in peace. The God of mischief would break it up, but he didn't bother to do so.

After the argument and dinner was finished, Hela started washing up the dishes. In their small cottage, there were only three rooms. One was for Loki, one was for Hela, and the other one was for all the boys. 

Hela's room was small with only her twin-size bed in the corner. As a child, Hela would always draw on the walls of her bedroom. Most of the drawings were of animals, gods, castles, and other things. Her most recent drawing was of Mjolnir, Thor's powerful hammer. She had heard of the device and the God of the thunder. Normally, Hela would scowl at the sound of her adoptive uncle's name, but she desperately wanted to meet him.

The girl was still in her normal state being half dead and alive as she tries to sleep. Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps awaken her. Hela opens her eyes and finds her little brother in front of her bed.

"Nightmares, brother?" She yawned. The steed nods his head. "Okay, but you have to sleep on the floor. You're too big for my bed."

Sleipnir lies down on the floor and rests his head on the bed. "Hel, how come you stay in that human form everyday?" He whispers.

"I do it so I don't have catch people staring at me," Hela mumbles. "You know how everybody is, Slip."

"That doesn't mean you have to blend in with everybody else. Look at me. I'm a talking horse with eight legs."

Hela turns over to look at her brother. "Yeah, and you know what the other kids did to you!" She quietly hisses at him. "Remember when they trip you, threw rocks at you, and called you an abomination? I beat the living shit out of Galactus's daughter, Galacta so she would leave you alone. She got the message and Dad nearly kick her dad's ass straight out of hell."

"I'm just saying that you don't have to be human all the time." Sleipnir corrects her. "You're really taken advantage of your shapeshifting ability."

"Here's the truth, Slip. I don't wanna have to do it because it's not fair to you or our brothers. I shouldn't have to blend in with everybody, but I do." Hela pauses for a moment. "Another reason for that is because…I feel like that's not who I'm supposed to be."

Out of her brothers, Hela could actually talk to Sleipnir. Jormungand and Fenris were too aggressive and rude, but Hela was closer to her younger brother. She was never afraid of him except for their older brothers.


	4. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three

As the sky lightens up, Hela awakens from her slumber. She stretches out her arms and looks down at Sleipnir, who was still asleep. Not wanting to wake up her brother, Hela quietly gets out of bed and begins to change. 

She undresses from her short brown sleep dress into her standard attire. Her black tank top matched her black skinny jeans. Over the shirt was a green vest and she had on her usual brown boots.

Hela walked to her living room where her father was picking up everything. "Wake up your siblings," he commanded her. "The town square is having a meeting. Boys, get up!"

All three of her brothers quickly woke up to their father's yells. It was a matter of time once Loki pushes his children out the door and leads them towards the town square.

A crowd of people were gathered around the stage for special announcements. The four children followed their father while most of the people stared at them.

"Still chewing on hay, jackass!" Thane insulted Sleipnir. The son of Thanos and his friends bursts out laughing.

Sleipnir simply growled at him, "Kiss my ass, Thane!"

All of the villains were present along with their children. Once the family came to a halt, Hela looked at every person her age whom which she either despised or ignored. On her left was Melinda and her mother, Mystique. Melinda was just like mother with yellow eyes and blue skin. She was dressed in a black and white strip shirt, black pants, and converses. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes kept wandering all over the time.

Next to Melinda and her mother were Green Goblin, his wife, Liz, and his two sons. Harry Osbourne had once tried to get his revenge on Spider-Man, but he failed like the rest of the villains. He had two sons, Norman and Stanley.

Norman, who was named after the first Green Goblin—his grandfather—looked like his dad. He was tall and lanky with a lean muscular body. His messy brown hair was always perfect and his pale skin went along with his baby blue eyes.

Everybody knew Norman to be exactly like his grandfather: intelligent, sneaky, and a bit of a know-it-all. Norman would normally be in the old treehouse behind his his home building machines, drawings out designs, and putting the pieces together. Hela had never actually consider Norman as her friend, but she does indeed called him names like Psychopath or Crazy Son of a Bitch.

On the stage came the people everyone least expected: Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

Hela had heard such legends of them. She would often hear about their adventures with Thor. The goddess gazed at the beautiful Sif, who may have been dressed in armor but she still looked like a warrior princess. 

Out of the three men, Fandral looked the most attractive. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and built figure made him look like an Adonis. Hela glanced over at Melinda who's mouth was watering as she stares at him.

Hogun the Grimm kept his eye on everybody. The fearless bodyguard gripped his weapon tightly as he awaits for the announcement. 

And last but not least, Volstagg the Enormous. He was large in weight and height compared to the other Asgardians. Everything about him was increased in size including his beard.

After a brief moment, the whole crowd settles down and looks to the four Asgardians.

"Citizens of Hel…" Lady Sif says aloud. "…our reasons for being here in your world is for a purpose. Thor has requested four young teenagers of different families to come to Midgard to attend a school called the Charles Xavier Institution. He has sent us here to escort the children to Midgard. Now we are here for Norman…Melinda…Kristoff…and Hela."

At that moment, Hela's heart skipped a beat. Did they really say her name? Was this all happening? Why did they say her name?

"What?" Hela gasps as her brothers looked at her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. "Midgard?"

"Now we will allow the four children to go to their homes and collect their things," Fandral announces. "Once you have all that is needed, you are to return back to the town square so that we may escort you to Midgard."

Hela froze there for a moment. Everything they had said was raveling through her mind too fast. Midgard, she thought. School? Thor?

As everybody chatted amongst themselves, Loki turns back to his children and says calmly, "Come along now, my kin. We must prepare for your sister's departure."

The family started headed back to their cottage while Hela runs past her brothers and up to her father. "You can't be serious," Hela breathlessly shrieks. "You're actually making me go?"

"My dear, you have to work on extending your vocabulary because frankly you sound like a simpleton. Second of all, I have a mission for you in Midgard and I know that you will indeed enjoy it."

Hela bites down on her lip. "But, Dad, I've never been to Midgard. It's where the humans live. I'm not human! Do I look human?!"

Her father rolls his eyes. "No, you are what you were born as. Thankfully your sorcery will work in Midgard so you will blend in along with the rest of that…scum called the human race."

"I won't know anybody. I don't even understand why Thor wants me there. Does he know about me?" Now Hela was desperate for answers. She wanted to know everything that her father keeps from her.

Loki didn't answer her. They finally reached the cottage and walked inside. Hela storms to her bedroom and takes out a large bag from under her bed. She begins stuffing all of her clothes into the satchel not caring if it was folded or not. Then, she takes the bag and her purse to the living room.

In the living room, Loki was sitting in a chair by himself. His three sons were nowhere to be found. Hela simply sits down in the other chair and looks at her father. "I do not want to attend a school in a different place," she admits to him.

Instead of yelling, Loki simply stares at his little girl. Other than his sons, the God of mischief saw great potential in his only daughter. Not only did he see her as a goddess, but as himself. "You are to find Mjolnir and open up the portal of Hel to Midgard." Loki instructs.

Mjolnir, Hel thought. The thought of the powerful hammer made Hela's whole world spin round and round. "It can open up portals," she asked her father.

"Much more than that, my dear." Loki flashes a mischievous grin. "With the power of that weapon, anyone is capable of doing anything. You will have to find one who is worthy of it."

Hela nodded her head. "And do what? Put them under a spell?"

"Of course. After all, your magic will work in Midgard. You just need to get that hammer and free us so we can take over that forsaken planet."

Deep down inside, Hela knew that her father wanted to kill everything in his path. On the other hand, he is trusting her for the first time. This was something that would make Loki worship his daughter. "If I do it, you have to do something for me. You are not abandoning them."

Loki gazes at her. "In what way? I do care for you and your brothers."

"You can't leave them." Hela warns him. "Not this time. Not like when Mom died. I don't want you abandoning my brothers. I won't be here so you will take care of them. I mean it, Dad. If you don't do as I say, our deal is off."

"That is all?" Loki asks impassively. "If that's what you desire, then I will assure you that they will never go hungry. Hela, I didn't expect you to negotiate with me about your brothers."

Hela brushes her fingers through her hair. "Well I do not want them to be abandoned. Does your brother know about us?"

Soon Hela regretted what she had said. The girl had forgotten that Loki doesn't call Thor his brother. However, the frost giant was quiet. He leans over and holds himself up with his elbow on his thigh. "He is not your uncle nor my brother. Thor watches over us every single day. How else would know about the four of you?"

"Why me?" She asked. "Why does he want me to come to Midgard? Is he going to do something to me?"

"Look, darling, I don't have all the answers. I just need you to set us free. Isn't that what you've always wanted? You, me, and your brothers in a world of freedom and peace. We can have that. That future we dream of lies within you."

It seemed like a big deal to Loki. Hela never recalled a time where her father was actually proud of her. Now this was chance to prove herself to him. 

"I'll do it," she answers him. "Let's go."

The young goddess grabs both of her bags and follows her dad outside. Her brothers were waiting for them and began following them as well. Behind Loki, Jormugand, and Fenris, Hela and Sleipnir were being the outsiders of the family as usual.

"You're going to Midgard?" Sleipnir asks his sister. "That's incredible!"

"It's not incredible," Hela scoffs. "It's just a mission for Father. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Sleipnir couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A mission? Forget about it. You get to be in the planet of the human race. You can do whatever you want there."

"I'm just doing what Dad wants me to do," she tells him. "I am not going to waste my precious time becoming a lazy, uncivilized human being."

"Hel, isn't this a sign or something?" Sleipnir mentions her. "You wanted to get out of here. You can be free. This is your chance to start out a new chapter in your life. Don't you want that?"

Maybe that's what Sleipnir wanted more. It was unfair for Hela to be going. Her little brother wanted nothing more than to leave this toxic wasteland. "It should be you who's going, Slip. You want to get out more than me. I'm sorry that I have to leave you guys."

"Don't worry about us." He assured her. "I'm old enough. We'll be fine."

It made Hela depressed knowing that her family won't be with her. She will be in a different world where no one was like her. All she will have is herself.

At the town square, everybody was awaiting for her. For a moment, Hela stops as they turn to her. They open an aisle leading towards the Asgardian warriors.

Hela begins walking towards them with all eye on her. She could feel her heart rate accelerate since she has never had so much attention. Finally, she reaches the Warriors along with her three companions.

Volstagg looks down at the young goddess towering over her. "You are Loki's daughter." He says as he folds his huge arms. "The resemblance between you two is enchanting. Your name is Hel?"

"Hela," she corrects him. "Before we leave, may I say goodbye to my family?"

The four exchanged looks until Fandral answers, "Of course, milady."

Hela turns back to her brothers. "Your maid will be leaving. It's about time you clean up after yourselves."

"We know they're gonna send you back by tomorrow," Fenris cackles along with Jormugand.

She steps to her dad and comes face to face with him. Loki caresses his child's face and mumbled, "Show them what you really are, dearie."

Next to her father was Viper, who couldn't have been happier now that Hela was leaving. "Oh, Viper, you are going to miss me when I'm gone, correct?" She mocks her.

"Loosing my least favorite customer is the least of my worries," she scoffs. Viper purses her lips. "I'll tell you what. I'll keep my eye on your brothers and make sure that they're eating. They won't make it without somebody looking after them."

At the moment, Hela gives her a kind smile. "Thank you," she murmurs. 

Her last loved one was his little brother, Sleipnir. Besides her family, Hela will miss the stallion the most. She wraps her arms around his large neck and embraces him in her arms.

"I'll see you again, Slip," she breathes. "I promise that you will see me again." She pulls back and walks over to the group.

Hogun leads the group towards the other end of the bridge. Everybody was quiet during the walk. Hela didn't exactly care for her three companions especially Kristoff Vernand.

As the son of Doctor Doom, Kristoff was one rotten child. He was six feet tall with a muscular appearance. Kristoff had sandy blonde hair that was spiked up and her eyes were brown. He would always be getting into fights with everybody and kicking their asses. Unlike most normal people, hurting them brought Kristoff a wide variety of happiness.

"You four came from Asgard?" Hela asked the warriors.

"Yes, we did," Sif answered her. "We are close friends of Thor and knew your father as well."

Hela nodded her head. "If you're wondering, yes, he's still the same person: mischievous, sly, and impassive."

"May I ask, milady," asked Volstagg. "What were the abnormal creatures you were expressing your motherly love to?"

From how he described it, Hela knew that he must've been talking about her brothers. "Those are my brothers. I get it that none of you could tell that we were siblings."

Sif nodded her head. "We were unaware of Loki's ability to have offsprings of different species except you. You are a goddess and a princess."

The three young teenagers snapped their heads at them. "Princess?!" Melinda shrieks

"Since when was Hela a princess?" Kristoff asked. "I don't even appreciate her as person."

Hela shot him a death look, but turns back to Lady Sif. "How am I a princess? Odin is not my grandfather. I am not of his bloodline."

"But you are part of the royal bloodline in Jotunheimr." Sif informs her. "Your grandfather, Laufey was king of the Frost Giants. Now that he is deceased, Loki is the king, which makes you a princess."

The thought of being a princess made Hela sick to her stomach. At the same time, she felt unstoppable knowing that she was a ruler of her own kind. "A princess," she says under her breath.

"You may be a princess but I'm still a genius," Norman mocks her, which made Hela want to punch him in the teeth.

Kristoff says to the Asgardians, "He's no genius. He's just insane."

"Oh, like you think beating the shit out of people is better than building machines to destroy them?" Norman argues with him.

"Nonsense, boys," Hogun interrupts them. "Brawn and intelligence are two different subjects that one can exceed in successfully."

Melinda agreed. "He's right, but beauty also tops it all."

Her blue appearance made Fandral curious. "What species are you, Melinda?" He asks her.

"I'm a mutant like my mother, Mystique," she answers him. "Our parents came from Midgard—me, Kristoff, and Norman."

"Three humans living in Hel," he stated. "That seems unlikely."

Finally, they reach the end of the bridge where they is nothing there but four guards blocking the entrance. Once the guards moved, a swirling vortex appear out of nowhere.

The first to step in was Lady Sif as she disappears into the vortex. Hela looks at Fandral and he nods his head. "You may follow her, milady."

Hela turns back to vortex and closes her eyes. No turning back now, she thought.

She steps through the portal and awaits for her journey to Midgard–the world of humanity.


	5. There's No Place Like Hel

Hela didn't open her eyes. She was too afraid of seeing what it was like inside of the portal. Through the vortex, Hela felt like she was floating with all the energy pushing her forward. The goddess gripped both of her bags tightly as she continues traveling.

At last, the flow of energy stopped. The goddess kept her eyes closed, but imagined where she was. She felt a slight breeze and the darkness blinding her was lighting up so it must've been sunny. The sound of talking and conversations startled her so they must've been people around her. A smell of dirt and flowers went up her nose so they must be outside.

Without warning, Hela's eyes shot open. It only took a few seconds for her to look around in fascination. 

This was a world that she had never seen before. Hela could smell the fresh oxygen and look up at the sky that was blue and a sun shining in their faces. In front of them was a large building that could possibly be about ten stories high. They were all outside with children of different ages.

"Whoa, this is crazy," Norman gasped.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Hel anymore," Melinda commented.

Hela studies the large building and asks, "Is this some kind of castle?"

"No, it's actually a school for gifted children," a low yet friendly voice answers her. Hela turns to her right and saw him.

It was him, the God of Thunder, owner of Mjolnir, and king of Asgard: Thor. The large blonde was dressed in his modern clothing with his hair pulled back out of his face. He kindly smiles at the kids and says to the Asgardians, "My friends, thank you for escorting the children. You are free to leave."

Suddenly, Lady Sif and the Warriors disappeared into thin air traveling back to their beloved home, Asgard. The children turned back to Thor and stared at him. "Welcome to Midgard. I am Thor, son of Odin."

"Thor," Hela says his name under her breath. "I never thought that I would actually meet you face to face. Somehow I always knew that I would eventually meet you."

"My niece, I am very glad to finally meet you," he says politely. "I kept my eye on you since the day you were born. I hope you feel at home here."

Hela folds her arms before she begins to talk. "I have to confess that this world is very…bright, colorful, and full of life. It deeply disgusts me and makes me want to induce vomit on the very ground that I stand upon."

The God of Thunder just kept smiling and mumbles, "Yes, you are Loki's daughter. Now follow me." He leads them towards the front doors of the school.

Melinda leans over towards Hela and whispers, "That's your uncle? He is hot!"

"Eww, you're such a child." The goddess scoffs. "Quit fantasizing about him and shut up." Thinking about her adoptive uncle like that made Hela sick to her stomach.

As Thor escorts them to the school, most of the students were gazing at them. Some of them whispered to their friends as they continued to watch the four. Their attention was mostly on Melinda since her appearance was different from everyone else.

The blue girl lowers her head as they kept walking. Norman whispers to her, "Just ignore them, Mel. They're just not used to seeing you yet."

Once Thor opens the door, the four children were once again amazed by the unfamiliar settings they were exposed to. None of them had ever been to a place as large and sophisticated as the Charles Xavier Institution.

"Guys, I think we hit the jackpot on this golden palace here," Kristoff mutters. 

Storm comes up to them with a smile on her face and greets them, "You must be the children from Hel. I'm Ororo Munroe, but I go by Storm. I am head mistress of the Charles Xavier Institution and we have been expecting all of you. So hang on and let me guess. Melinda, Kristoff, Norman, and Hela. Is that correct? Good, I'm just so glad that you are finally here."

"Are you the one who controls the weather?" Norman asks her curious about her mutant abilities.

The head mistress nods her head. "Yes, I control and manipulate the weather. That's why they call me Storm. I can even create the most violent tsunamis and tornadoes ever."

Why is it always the good ones who get all the power, Hela thought. "Lady Ororo, I want to thank you again for giving them this opportunity to attend this school," Thor tells the mutant.

"Thor, I need to go over some things with you about Magni's coronation." She tells him. Then, Storm turns back to the kids. "Okay, while we are talking, I'm gonna have Eddie and Rachel show you guys around."

Behind her were two unfamiliar teenagers who must've been the ones she was talking about. As Thor and Storm walked away, the four noticed the teenagers. 

The boy was tall with olive skin. Her hair was black, his brown eyes were dark enough to be black, and he had on jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. His hand was interlocked with the redhead girl next to him. She had green eyes with faded freckles on her face. Her long auburn hair covered her shoulders and her outfit consists of a short floral dress and a red blazer.

"Hey, guys," said the boy. "If my introduction is lame, then I apologize for eminently disappointing you. I'm Eddie Stark. My father is Tony Stark who is Iron Man and my mom is Pepper Potts. As a matter of fact, it sounded professional and I'm sticking to that preliminary."

Hela was impressed by Eddie's advanced terminology. "I'm very astonished by your words, Eddie," she states. "Hela, daughter of Loki. Although I do not express much emotion, I am very flabbergasted on an individual who speaks my language."

"I'm very amazed at your choice of words as well, Hela." He replies to her.

For a moment, they were quiet and gazed into each other's eyes as if they were having a staring contest. The redhead distinctly clears her throat and interrupts them, "I'm Rachel Summers, daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. You're Loki's daughter because you look so much like him."

"Our physical resemblance is evident except for my brothers who look nothing like either of us," the goddess informs them.

Rachel nods her head. "Oh, you have brothers? That's right. There's four of you, correct."

"Certainly. Each of my siblings are of different species though we are all biologically related. One of them is a snake, one is a horse, and the other is a wolf."

Once she said that, both Rachel and Eddie stared at her with their jaws dropped. "A horse?" Rachel gasps. "Your brothers are animals? How is that possible?"

Hela shrugs her shoulders. "My theory is that both of my parents were shapeshifters so my brothers evolved into different animals except me. My dad refers to me as a goddess."

"Well I gotta be honest but your introduction is better than mine," Eddie jokingly admits to her. "The rest of us thought that it would be too much if we stood outside and wait for you guys to get here and throw a party or something."

"I did expect a big welcoming for all of us." Hela tells them. "After all, I am a goddess…and princess of Jotunheim."

Eddie Stark purses his lips and nods. "A princess? I forgot about your…ethnicity. Your father wasn't from Asgard. He's originally a frost giant so he's king?"

"Indeed so and I will obtain the throne once I return to my home." Hela explains to them.

Norman rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Whatever, Hela. You just found out about the frost giants about five minutes ago. Who would want you as their queen?" The three begin laughing while Hela frowns at them.

"Green Goblin's son I presume," Eddie implies.

"You got it right," Norman answers him. "Unlike these three, I have one of the most brilliant minds in Hel and hopefully there are people here who consider intelligence as superior."

His mannerism reminded Eddie of someone familiar. "You sound like my dad. Because of his big mouth, that's why my mom got married to my stepfatger now. Great, I just told strangers about my life story."

"Don't worry, Eddie." Melinda steps in front of Norman. "My mother has remarried a bunch of times. I've had about three stepmothers and five stepfathers out of my whole life."

He smiles at the blue girl. "You're Mystique's daughter? Melinda, it's great to meet you. Are a shapeshifter like your mom?"

"I'm still working on it," she explains to him. "Now that we're not in Hel, our powers will work. Maybe not Kristoff since he doesn't have any."

Kristoff shot her an angry look and folds his arms. "Powers are overrated. These three think they are gods and here I am being me. The name's Kristoff."

"Hey, Kristoff." Eddie shakes his hand and felt his strong grip tightened around his arm. "Doctor Doom is your father?"

"Yeah, my dad is a real pain in the ass if you know what I mean." He tells them.

Hela focuses on Rachel, who is using her telepathy to read their minds. The only problem is that Rachel is unable to read Loki's daughter's mind. "You know it's very rude to be reading someone's thoughts without their permission," the goddess blurts out. "I don't know about you, but that is an invasion of our privacy."

"How did you know that I was telepathic?" Rachel asked curious on how she was able to tell.

The daughter of Loki bit her lip. "I can sense your power on all of us especially me. You can't read my mind, can you?"

Rachel slightly frowns. "You have some kind of mental shield surrounding your mind. It's not letting me in. That is indeed powerful because there's a lot of telepaths here who might not be able to read your mind. I'm actually curious about you, Hela."

"I got no secrets." Now she knew that her mind was safe from everybody. There's no one who can read her thoughts.

"Hey, Sarah!" Eddie calls out to the blonde girl walking down the stairs. The girl had long blonde hair as straight as cornsilk. Her eyes were blue and she wore thick black-framed glasses. "Guys, this is Sarah. She's going to show you guys around and everything. We have to go. If you need anything—"

"Ask Sarah," Rachel cuts her boyfriend off. They walk away together leaving the four confused.

Sarah smiles at them and says, "Okay, guys, I have your schedules and I'm gonna give you guys a tour. Don't worry about getting lost. It's really not that big of a school. It'll be really…Holy Star Spangled Banner." She gasps as she gets a good look at Kristoff. The girl lost her train of thought and stutters, "…I…I…wow…um…"

The four look at her strangely. "Is she alright?" Melinda asks.

"The poor human seems to be in some kind of trance," Hela predicted. "Not by any magic. It's more emotion."

Finally, she shakes her head and apologizes, "I'm sorry for staring. It's just that you're hot—I mean you're not hot. Well not like that. I'm not saying that you are but you obviously are hot. I meant it in a way that doesn't sound creepy at all. Uh, did he say my name already?"

"Yeah, it's Sarah, right?" Kristoff says her name, which brought butterflies into Sarah's stomach.

"That's right. I'm Sarah Rogers, daughter of Captain America." She introduces herself to them.

Melinda flashes a grin at the blonde. "Your father is Captain America? That super sexy soldier who's like a hundred years-old? Tell me, Sarah. Is he seeing anybody?"

Instead of responding, Sarah stood there with her eyes widen. "Yes, my mother, Sharon. It's okay if you want say that about him. A lot of the girls call him hot which utterly grosses me out because he's my dad and it's weird."

"Quit talking about her dad like that," Kristoff mutters to Melinda. "Nobody wants to hear how hot their parents are."

Sarah lets out a giggle. "True that. You're correct. So follow me, guys." The girl leads them to the boy dorms as she checks over their schedules. "So this school was originally made for mutants as it was founded by fellow mutant, Professor Charles Xavier. Now they allow the children of any superhero here. Most of us inherited powers from our parents but it's totally cool if you don't have powers. For example, I don't have powers but the super soldier serum inside of my dad gave me a little bit of combat and strength. Do you guys have powers?"

"Like my father, I do practice the art of sorcery," Hela informs her. "I have unlimited powers beyond what I know of."

"Really? That's quite interesting. Your cousins don't have powers at all." The words slammed into Hela's head like a wrecking ball.

She loses her breath for a moment and murmurs, "My cousins?"

Sarah Rogers stares at her confused by what she meant. "Yeah, your cousins. Thor's children. You don't know about Magni or Modi? They're your cousins and the sons of Thor."

"I have cousins," Hela asked her. "I was completely unaware that I had any. My father had never informed me of this."

"I'm sorry, Hela. Modi and Magni are really excited to meet you. They've been dying to see you and your brothers."

Hela brushed her fingers through her hair and sighs, "It's probably best if they don't meet my brothers. They can be very hostile towards people. There's possibly an infinite number of objects in your world that would freak them out."

The blonde pushes her glasses closer to her face and reaches into her pocket. She pulls out her cell phone which frightens the new kids. "Do you guys have cell phones in Hel?" She asks them.

"Is that what you call that device in your hand?" Norman asks her.

Sarah hands Melinda her phone and they all study it. Melinda presses down on the little button and Siri says, "Hello?"

"The box just talked to us," Kristoff whispers. "There must be a woman in there."

"I didn't quite get that." Siri responds to him.

In order to figure it out, Melinda pressed on the button and speaks into it, "Hello, I'm Melinda."

"Hello, I'm Siri," the phone says to her.

"The magic box can't talk back," Norman murmurs as he studies it more.

Hela interrupts them, "I think I know what's going on. Siri was your servant and became disobedient towards you so trapped her in the magical box."

Her theory frightens Sarah so much that she stood there frozen staring at her. Finally, she took her phone back and cheerily says, "Okay, let's continue the tour."


	6. Humanly Adjustments

During the tour, Sarah was either talking about the school or drooling as she stares at Kristoff. The four were distracted by all the unfamiliar items they had never seen before.

Norman was fascinated the many students who has cell phones, headphones, or tablets. He was thinking of the infinite number of technological devices the earth has to offer him.

Besides the gadgets and technology, Melinda was distracted by the girls with their pretty clothes, putting on makeup, and their lovely hairstyles. Now that her powers are able to work in Midgard, Melinda is excited to be able to use her ability to change her physical appearance. At the same time, the mutant noticed the students staring at her.

Kristoff was a little confused by the way Sarah was clinging to him. All his life, he was used to people running away from him or fighting him. But not Sarah. He had never seen anybody smile when they were near him.  
As for Hela, everything about this place was grossing her out. She felt a bit unwelcome to a planet which she doesn't originate from. Of course Melinda, Kristoff, and Norman might enjoy it, but Hela was uncomfortable. Being in a strange world with a different species was a lot to take in. Hela never felt this out of place in such a way. Everything about Midgard must be different from Hel. She wondered how her uncle Thor adjusted to this world.

"So is Hel any different from here?" Sarah asked them, anxious to learn about another world.

Melinda shrugs her shoulders and answers her, "I will admit that this place is quite exotic. Of course we don't have school in Hel."

"Really? No school?!" Sarah Rogers shrieked.

"I'm well aware that your race has advanced in technology," Norman added. "I would want to get into all the gadgets and all that."

The blonde smiles at him. "Well you're in luck, Norman. We have a huge technology department that is generously donated by Eddie's dad, Uncle Tony."

"I was unaware that you and Eddie were related," Hela tells her. "How are Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark in the same bloodline?"

Her question confused Sarah a bit. Then, she realized that Hela must've thought that they were biologically related. "Oh, no, not like that. We're not really family. It's just that we're so close that it's like we are family. It was Eddie's grandpa, Howard Stark who made my dad Captain America and so we go back that far."

Hela nods her head. "Ah, I see. It was somewhat rumored in Hel that Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers had latent homosexual feelings for one another. So they are not in a relationship?"

"No," Sarah's voice nearly cracked. It shocked her that they believed that her father was gay. "Let's just continue. Since you guys have never been here, Storm made a special class for you guys. It's called Human Studies. It's for you guys to learn about our world and understand our ways."

"I think that's more for Hela," Kristoff chuckles. "She's not human. She came from that cold planet full of abominable snowmen."

Because of his insult, it earned him a punch in the shoulder by the goddess. "My people are Frost Giants, you imbecile! Get your facts right!"

"Okay, so you guys will learn that." Sarah continues on. "Also, you four will have gym class and extra curricular activities. Now here is the boys dorm hallway. Norman, Kristoff, you two will be roommates. Here's your room."

She opens the brown heavy door and leads them into their bedroom. The dorm room was big with enough room to fit three cars. It seemed to have already been decorated for them since the walls were painted dark blue and their bedsheets were plaid. There was a wooden desk with a computer and a TV.

Kristoff drops his jaw a little and he takes a step into his new room. "This is really our room?" He asked.

"Of course it is." Sarah answers him. "There's a TV, computer, and your bathroom."

The first thing Norman notices was the computer. "I am so going to figure out how this thing works."

Sarah turns back to the girls and says, "Let's go to your room."

While the boys got comfortable with their new room, Sarah escorted the two girls to their room. The girls hallway was just on the floor above the boys. Sarah opened the door for them and allowed them in.

Both Melinda and Hela were amazed by their new room. The walls were painted purple and it was like the boys room with a TV, restroom, and computer.

"Too much sunlight," Hela commented. "This bedroom is the size of my cottage."

"You lived in a cottage?" Sarah asked her.

The goddess turns to the blonde and tells her, "Yes, we only had three rooms that were very small. One was for my father, one for all of my brothers, and one for me. I didn't even have a window in my bedroom."

"Really? No window? That would just be a room of darkness. So scary." Sarah holds her binder against her chest and looks down at the floor.

Melinda notices how Sarah grew depressed. "Are you alright, Sarah?" She asked her.

"I'm fine," she murmurs to the mutant. "It's just that . . . when I was little, I used to be afraid of the dark. Either that or I would nightmares of a big scary man chasing after me. When I woke up screaming, my dad would come and calm me down. Sometimes he was afraid of sleeping because he thinks that if he wakes again he might be frozen and be in a different world."

The poor girl's fears made Hela curious about things. "Your father makes sure that you're fine? He doesn't just leave you there screaming or tell you to shut up?"

"Why would he do that?" Sarah questions her. "Of course he comforts me. What parent would leave their child like that?"

The memories of Hela's past began flashing through her eyes. As a child, she would have nightmares and wake up crying. Loki had never come into her room and calm her down. The god of mischief would leave her there until she went back to sleep. "So this room is very nice," Hela says about her bedroom.

"Do we actually get to sleep here?" Melinda asks.

Sarah nods. "It's yours. So here are your schedules. If you guys need anything, I will be right across the hall in my dorm. I will let you guys settle in." She hands them each a piece of paper and leaves the room.

"This is so cool!" Melinda exclaims. "All this and we just have to go to school. Can you believe it!"

The school wasn't all that Hela was thinking about. She was wondering about everything here. "I'm just wondering if my magic works now. I'm going to test my abilities."

Hela looked all over the room and notices a sunflower at the window. She notices how youthful and fresh the delicate flower appeared and decided to use it as her test subject. The goddess carefully concentrates all of her mind on the object.

For a second, Hela was just thinking of how much she wanted that flower to die in place. Moments later, the plants slowly began to shrivel up and turn brown.

"You're doing it," Melinda shrieks. "I know you got the magic touch, Hela."

Hela turns back and flashes a smiles at Melinda. "Maybe I can adjust to this school. I just wonder more about this mysterious place."

"It won't be bad here." The mutant sits on the edge of one of the beds. "Mom always told me that the human race hates mutants. I couldn't understand why. This school is for mutants."

"Yes, but I am no mutant." Hela reminds her. "I am a goddess of mischief. This world is full of puny insects that walk the face of the earth. Being in the presence of these beings does make me feel superior. After all, I am above them all."

The blue girl frowns. "Okay, but you can't be like that, Hela. You're a person just like the rest of us. You might not want to piss off a bunch of people."

"Why not? This is the best at what I do. Others' unhappiness often brings a smile to my face."

"Okay, Hela." Melinda talks to her like she was a young child. "No offense or anything, but you just maybe act a little more human. It's not a big deal. It's just that you shouldn't being so emotionless. Come on."

The blue mutant grabs Hela by the hand and drags her out of their dorm room. Melinda goes down the stairs and runs through the hallway of the boys dorms. She opens the door to Kristoff and Norman's room.

Norman was at the desk checking the computer while Kristoff was figuring out how the TV works. "Hey, guys, do you know how this works?" Kristoff asks them.

"No, I don't." Melinda tells him. "Hela needs to learn how to be human." She pushes her to sit down on the bed.

"I do not need any assistance on how to act like a human," Hela barks at her. "How would you three know anything about this? None of you have ever been to Midgard until now."

Once she says that, Norman turns back and informs her, "Hela, we are humans but not you. Let's face it. You don't entirely act like a human. It's your words, mannerism, and gestures. It's so…weird."

"Alright, what is one quality about my character that is not human-like," Hela asks her acquaintances.

Kristoff points his finger at her and answers, "I have no idea what you said, but that's one thing about you that makes people's brains explode."

"The human brain is not capable of doing such thing." Hela explains to them. "Perhaps someone with an ability to kill them just like that will be able to. Maybe I am able to do such a thing."

"Not that." Melinda corrects her. "It's the way you talk. Hela, not everybody knows what you're talking about."

The frost giant tilts her head in confusion. "My vocabulary is far too advanced for everyone?"

Melinda sits down next to her. "Exactly. Now repeat after me. Hi, my name is Hela."

"Hi, my name is Hela." She repeated.

"Also, you shouldn't sit so straight." The mutant informs her. "Slouch a little. Also, quit making faces. It'll freeze like that. Blink your eyes for god sake! It's creeping me out!"

The goddess wanted to punch Melinda in the face so hard that she'll never be able to blink again. "That is quite enough!" She snaps at her. "I do not need instructions on how to blend in with this strange world."

"Guys, there's a lot about this world that we know nothing about." Norman tells them. "Come, check this out."

The three of them walked over to Norman's desk as he quickly types in something. "How did you figure that box out?" Kristoff ask his roommate.

"It's actually quite simple," he answers him. "There's the thing here called the Internet and whatever you type in, it gives you the answers."

Melinda leans over next to Norman and shrieks, "Really? There must be a little person in there giving us the answers."

"It's not a person, Melinda. This is a machine created by a human and it works by whoever is using this."

"Will it tell me why Melinda is so insufferable?" Hela scoffs and the other girl gives her a look.

Norman rolls his eyes. "Anyways, it tells me everything about humanity. The invention of the lightbulb, motor vehicles, music, films, and this thing called MTV."

"What's MTV?" asked Kristoff.

"I think it's some sort of disease," Hela implied. "These human cultures seemed interesting. I would want to know how different their lives are from ours."

"Who cares?" Kristoff hops down on his bed. He comfortably moans, "As long as we're here, we can figure it out. Yeah, Papa loves it here."

After that, Melinda looks out the window and saw that it was getting dark. "Well the sun goes down. I guess it means that it's nighttime."

"I will be in my bedroom," Hela tells them. "I will see you three in the morning."

Hela walks out of the room and goes up the stairs. Since the place was still unfamiliar to her, Hela was slightly confused on which door was her room. The goddess walked to the first door she saw and opened it.

Instead of her room, there was an unfamiliar girl in there. "Oh, I am terribly sorry," Hela quickly apologized.

The girl was tall and built. She was African American with black hair and brown eyes. She walked over to her and said, "It's okay. You new here?"

"Yes, I am." Hela tells her. "I apologize for that. I was confused by which one is my dorm. How did you know that I was new?"

"I remember everybody at this school and I've never seen your face here before," the girl chuckled. "What's your name?"

The goddess clears her throat. "My name is Hela, daughter of Loki." She introduces herself. "And you are?"

"Kymera," she says her name. "My mother is Storm. You've probably met her already."

Hela nods her head. "Yes, we have. She's a very lovely woman. Are you a mutated human as well?"

"Kinda sorta." She answers. "I can make it rain or a thunderstorm, and fly. My mother controls all the weather. Professor X had always referred to her as a goddess."

"I'm actually a goddess myself but you're mother is indeed powerful." She informs her. "So I apologize for this. I will find my room."

"See you tomorrow, Hela." Kymera tells her as she closes the door.

The hallway was quiet and empty. Hela turns back and looks at the door across from Kymera's room. Assuming it's her, Hela opens it.

Rachel was there startled by her. She glares at her with a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry." Hela quickly says. "Wrong dorm."

"You don't belong here," Rachel tells her.

"I was well aware of that." She awkwardly rambles on. "This place is quite large. I could not tell which door was my room. It is quite confusing for me. I mean you no harm."

The mutant walks up to her and repeated, "No, you don't belong here." Then, Rachel slams the door in her face.

Hela stood there in silence. She knew what she meant by not belonging here. Next to Rachel's door was another door. Hela opens it and found no one to be in there. Finally, she figured out that it was her room since her bag was on the bed.

Since it was nighttime, Hela walked into the restroom and shut the door. Back in her cottage, their shower was just a large box full of water. Now it was a big tub with a shower head and knobs.

In attempt to figure it out, Hela twisted one of the knobs and jumped back once water came from the shower head. Since it was working, the girl undresses and gets in the shower.

As the water runs down her body, Hela overthinks everything. Humanity was too much for the young goddess to take in. How was she going to blend into this society that she was unfamiliar with?

She heard her father's voice in her head. The words he told her about her mission. 

Isn't that what you've always wanted? You, me, and your brothers in a world of freedom and peace. We can have that. That future we dream of lies within you.

"Tell me what to do, Father," she whispers to herself. "How do I live in a world where I don't belong?"


	7. Another Brick in the Wall

Darkness blinded Hela as she tries to sleep. She tosses and turns, but she couldn't fall into a slumber. One thing that surprises the goddess was that her new bed was big enough for her to move around in. Being on this comfy soft mattress was just unfamiliar to her.

Hela's eye shot open. Her room was dark with only the moon as light from her window. The young girl sat up and looked around her bedroom. 

Everything about Midgard overwhelmed her too much. Their food, holidays, transportation, and government was far different than her home. Hela felt so alone in this world that she doesn't know how she can live here.

Suddenly, something caught her attention. Melinda was not in her bed.

"Melinda?" Hela got up from her bed and her eyes quickly searched for her roommate. "Melinda? Melinda!" Melinda was nowhere to be found. 

At that moment, a devilish laughter appears out of nowhere. Hela turns back and finds him—her father. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Hela shrieks as she gazes horrifically at him. "This cannot be! You are still in Hel!"

The God of Mischief stands up and grips his scepter. "Relax, darling, I am only a figment of your imagination. Your room is very . . . clean and has a fragrance of . . . flowers. It sickens me."

"Tell me something I do not know." Hela mutters under her breath. "So why are you here? Is this a sign of something?"

Before Loki could answer, he walked around the room and looked at a few certain objects like Melinda's hairbrush. "So surprised about this strange world? You must have felt quite doltish when you met those children."

"They seemed to be friendly except for that shrew who tried to read my thoughts." Hela reveals to her. "She seems to possess such low self-esteem and so vain. Why did I come here?"

"To set us free, love." Loki caresses her soft cheek and turns her body so that they are facing the mirror. "Now look at this reflection. I see the most vivacious, charming, and enthralling creature that ever walked on the face of Midgard . . . and then there's you." Hela's smile dies down once her father said that. 

The goddess looks back at Loki. "Can you at least give me the slightest bit of confidence? I will succeed in this mission for you and my siblings, but I am not as powerful as you, Dad. Maybe I need to assemble a group of people to assist me in my mission."

Loki raises his eyebrow. "A team? Why would you do that? You know that there are only two people you can trust. That is yourself and your father."

"Well Norman, Kristoff, and Melinda—"

Her father cuts her off. "You can do better than them, Hela! I rather you be with a revolting rodent before them!"

"Dad, they are capable of such power," Hela tells him. Sometimes she wishes that she didn't talk like her father with the British accent and long words. "If I can trust them, then I should at least give them a chance."

"Darling, working with other individuals is somewhat misleading since you want to prove to me that you are the one that can set us free," Loki informs her. "Now you better find that hammer and release us from this disastrous world."

Hela fold her arms and clenches her jaw tight. "Of what? What are you going to do to me, Father? I know that I am as gifted and powerful as you."

In an instant second, Loki and Hela were in the middle of one of their deadly stares. Ever since Hela was a little girl, she and her father would always gaze into each other's eyes to prove which one can last longer than the other. Hela would always loose but she has developed the skill of not blinking for a few minutes.

As their staring continues, Loki's green eyes begin glowing. Then, Hela's eyes were glowing green. It was at that moment, Hela's whole body was beaming green.

Finally, Hela Lokisdottir gives up and shuts her eyes. The glow stops in both her and Loki. "You win, Father," she mutters. "You always win."

"That is because I do not play by the rules." Loki grins at his only daughter. "Now remember, darling, if you do not succeed, I will come find you and I will make sure that you understand exactly what you have gotten yourself into. Do I make myself clear?"

Hela gulped as her father leans in closer towards her. The young girl had never admitted to anybody that she was secretly afraid of her dad. It was because she thought people should love their parents, but Hela was terrified of Loki. "Yes, Dad," she breathes.

"That's my good girl," he compliments her.

All of a sudden, Hela heard Melinda's voice calling out, "Hela! Hela, wake up! Hela!"

"It appears that it's time to leave," Loki tells his daughter. "Now remember, Hela. The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Do not blow it."

Then, Loki vanishes into thin air. Hela shuts her eyes and opens them again. 

Her room was now bright due to the sunshine from the window. Melinda was sticking her head out of the bathroom and said, "It's time to get up. Class starts at eight."

The daughter of Loki gets up and changes from her true form to her human form. Hela gets dressed while Melinda hogs the bathroom. She threw on her her black v-neck, black pants, and green sweater. Seeing how many Melinda had owned, Hela felt a bit poor compared to them.  Hela left her long, black hair down and simply washed her face. 

"We're going to be late," Melinda reminded.

"Why is it so important that we arrive on time?" Hela asked her since her roommate was beginning to annoy her.

Melinda puts on her shoes and explains, "Because we will get into trouble if we don't get to class before 8. Now let's go."

Both girls ran out the door and went down the stairs. The classrooms were in another building so they ran all the way over there. Hela hated how she had never inherited the power of teleportation. Their first class was history, which was taught by Wolverine since he lives forever.

Once they got into class, the bell rang. Hela and Melinda stood there with the whole class looking at them.

"Oh, please don't tell me that I'm naked," Melinda whispers to her friend.

"You two must be the new girls," Wolverine sighs.

Hela shakes her head and asks, "How did you know that we were new students?"

"Wild guess," he groans and turns to his class. "Guys, this is Melinda Darkholme and Hela Lokisdottir. Anything you girls want us to know about you two?"

They exchanged looks and Melinda announces, "We came from Hel and I was unaware that the blow dryer was for hair."

Wolverine raises his eyebrow. "That's nice. How about you, Hela?"

The goddess shrugs her shoulders and asks, "What makes you qualified to teach us about the history of earth?"

"I don't have a license, I'm a mutant, and I've been alive for a very long time," he explains to him, hoping that they would sit down and not talk.

Hela nods his head. "Ah, you must be the mutant with the  adamantium skeleton. I heard from Mystique that you were quite an animal in such a wild yet dangerous manner."

"Yeah, the last time I met Mystique was when I stabbed her with my claws." He sarcastically remarks. "Now sit."

After both girls sat down, Logan began his lesson. He was informing them about the history of the Civil War. Melinda was very confused by it, but Hela was fascinated only because there was war and violence. The people in their class looked completely normal, but most of them were staring at Melinda. She did catch two boys looking at her, but they quickly turned away.

In third period, Hela had a class called debate which was being taught by Kitty Pryde also known as Shadowcat. She heads to room 15 where it said on her schedule. The goddess sat down in the front seat of the class as everybody settles in.

"Hey, Trickster," a male voice says to her. Hela looks to her right to find Eddie Stark sitting next to her. The guy had on an ACDC shirt and a glowing blue watch on his left wrist.

"Eddie, you know I prefer Hela since my father named me after Hel," she informs the only son of Tony Stark.

He smirks. "It's just a little nickname. And your first name is Hel?" Eddie was unaware of this but he should've figured since that was the beginning of her name. "So enjoying the Xavier Institution?"

"It is a bit overwhelming for me." She admits to him. "I do enjoy the teachings of Wolverine and Rogue. How many wars has the United States have in your entire history?"

"Well there were a lot of wars that involved other countries including World War I and II, Pearl Harbor, the Vietnam War, and lots of them," he explains to him. "You're fascinated by violence and fighting, aren't you?"

The goddess purses her lips. "Frankly, yes, that's the only thing I seem to enjoy here."

Rachel Summers happily walks into class, but her smile dies down once she found Eddie talking to the daughter of Loki. The mutant keeps her head up and walks over to sit next to her boyfriend. "Hey, Sweetheart." She leans over and gives him a big kiss making Hela uncomfortable. Once Rachel pulls back, she stares at Hela. "Oh, hi, Lucifer."

"Actually, my name is Hela," she corrects her, but Rachel completely ignores her.

Soon the bell rings. Everybody sat down as Kitty closes the door. The mutant looked like she was young though she has had three kids from Peter Quill and Colussus. "Okay, class, we have a new student joining us if you have already met her," she announces. "This is Hela Lokisdottir and she's one of our new transfer students here."

"Yeah, from Hel," Rachel mumbles causing most of the class to giggle.

Shadowcat glares at the redhead and warns her, "Rachel, it's impolite to do that to her. I would not want to have to talk to your parents because they technically used to be my teachers."

"Sorry, Kitty," she apologizes.

Hela rolls her eyes knowing that Rachel was just trying to act innocent. She could easily tell when someone is lying. "Hey, it's alright," a guy next to her whispers. "Rachel is always the one who craves attention." The guy was lanky with brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale and he had on regular eyeglasses.

"I was well aware of that," Hela answers him. "Although she doesn't quite seem to remember my name. Rachel called me by the name of Lucifer."

Her response made him raise an eyebrow. "You understand sarcasm, right? She did know your name. She just called you Lucifer, which is another name for the Devil." 

"But I am not the devil."

"She was just being rude to you." He tells her. "I'm Billy by the way. Billy Maximoff, son of the Vision and the Scarlet Witch."

Hela was surprised by the word witch. "Your mother is a witch?" She asked. "So that makes you one as well?"

"My mother is actually a mutant so am I," Billy corrects her. "They just call me Wiccan. You're Loki's daughter? You're a goddess?"

The girl smiles in response. "It makes my day when they refer to me as a goddess. I am one of life and death."

"Excuse me, Billy, Hela?" Kitty interrupted them. "Are you two talking while I'm teaching class here?"

Everybody in class turns their attention to the two. "I was just asking Billy about your class, Lady Katherine," Hela lies to her.

"Kitty, you know she's lying to you," Rachel tells her. "Especially since she called you a lady."

Hela turns to her and argues, "I am not lying. You are just trying to get me into trouble, but no one will fall for your little tricks. Besides, tricking people is a form of talent in which you are not very skilled in."

"Tricking people is not how you go through life," Rachel states. "When you trick people, they will end up getting hurt."

"Sometimes you need to fool others in order to get you want," Hela declares.

Rachel shrieks at Kitty, "Ms. Pryde, are you going to let her discriminate me like that? She's talking about tricking people is a good thing."

"Well she does prove a good point," Kitty points out. "People do need to trick others in order to do what's right or save things. That's basically what Hela is talking about. Now I would like to see you debating against Rachel for another argument in which I will choose. Since Rachel has a little problem with the new students, I suggest that our topic should be the advantages and disadvantages of allowing the children from Hel attend our school."

Rachel Summers stands up and announces, "I choose the disadvantages on having the children from Hel attend our school."

In order to look more professional, Hela gets up as well and tells them, "And I choose the advantages of having the children of Hel attend this school. As being one of the new students and a new being to this strange world, I choose to represent myself and fellow companions."

After class was dismissed, Hela noticed one moment where Eddie was staring at her with wide eyes. His girlfriend catches him and yanks him towards another class.

The goddess headed to her next class, which was called Human Studies. Hela walked to room 42 and noticed how most of the students looked at her as they passed by her. A theory popped into her mind that either the kids had never seen before or it was because they knew she was the daughter of Loki.

Judgement was a major concern in Hel. Everybody would often make fun of others by stupidity, physical appearance, and other flaws. Hela had never expected people to be judging her by who her dad is.

At last, she makes it to the classroom and sits down. To her surprise, Norman, Melinda, and Kristoff were in the room as well.

"Wait, you three are attending this class as well," Hela demanded from them.

"Yes, it's just us four," Norman answers her. "Storm says that this class was made for the four of us only since we are not from Earth."

Once the bell rings, a man with a suit and tie walks in. "Morning, class," said the man. "Welcome to Human Studies. I'm your teacher, Mr. Coulson."

"Agent Coulson?" Hela said his name. Now she remembers who he was. The same Agent Coulson that her father apparently murdered, but seeing him was quite a surprise. "You're alive? No, you were dead."

Coulson studied the girl who looked awfully familiar to him. "Was it your father who thought I was dead? Because my heart only stopped for eight seconds. I was lucky to have survive such a big stab."

"So you must know my father, Loki." She responds.

"I could never forget anyone who tried to kill me." Coulson tells her. "Now this class is for your four since you have never been to Earth. I'm going to teach you guys everything about our world from holidays to technology to sports to anything you guys are unaware of."

Kristoff raises his hand. "Hey, Coulson, what are these things?" He shows him the open bag of Cheetos in his hand. "They taste so good. Plus, why was it in that giant box? I had to break it open in order to get these."

The young boy's curiosity made Coulson's eyes widen. "You broke the vending machines? Kristoff, you can't do that. You have to put money in there so you can buy it."

"There are machines that hold food? This world just gets better and better." Norman quickly writes it down in a journals in front of him. "Ever since I got here, I made a list of all the devices of technology that I am fascinated by."

Coulson figures that this should be some kind of lesson. "Okay, guys, I want to ask. Do you guys have any money or some form of exchange for things?"

"Normally, we would just steal things," Melinda answers. "Well it's not really stealing. I call it borrowing without paying or ever returning it."

"I trade for supplies for my family," Hela mentions. "Are we allowed to trade certain things?"

The Shield agent shakes his head. "Not necessarily. You see, guys, you have to pay for things and you can trade in some places. Our money in the United States is quite simple. One dollar, five dollars, ten dollars, twenty dollars, fifty dollars, and a hundred dollars. For change, you have a penny, nickel, dime, and quarter. You four understand math, right?"

"We're not idiots," Kristoff groans as he licks the Cheetos stains off his fingers.

Out of the blue, Hela raises her hand. "Coulson, I need some assistance. In debate, Lady Katherine has assigned me to be the advantages of allowing the children of Hel come to Midgard. What is it that I have to do?"

"Debate?" Phil repeated. "Hela, it's where you tell the good things about the side you chose. It's gonna be great because you are a child from Hel. In order to make a good statement, you're going to have to include some facts. Think about it. What are the benefits of you four coming here?"

The four exchanged a few looks. Finally, Melinda answers, "We get to experience new things. There's a lot of stuff here that we don't have in Hel."

"Some of the thing we learn can help us figure out who we are," Norman tells them.

"That's right." Phil points out. "This is more than just escaping your homes. This is your opportunity to explore a world beyond what you expected. You guys can make it here. I know you four are capable of doing so much more than what has been happening in your world. Hela, you are now the voice for your people."


	8. The Debate

The next day was startling Hela. She stayed up during the night writing down all her facts. Now that it was daytime, Hela was extremely nervous. 

Of course her companions gave her some inspiration except for when Melinda told her not to talk in her annoying Shakespearean accent.

Her only purpose here is to she can find Mjolnir, but it wasn't her top priority at the moment. The debate was giving her a sensation in her chest that she had never experienced. Being raised by Loki, Hela had developed the personality with very little emotion. The only feeling she would ever feel is when she is angry.

After her class with Rogue was finished, Hela headed to Kitty's class. The goddess was surprised by finding Norman, Kristoff, Melinda, Storm, and Thor in the classroom along with the rest of the class.

"What are you doing here?" Hela asked them.

"Lady Ororo has informed me that you will be giving a debate about the children of Hel," Thor explains to his adoptive niece. "I figured that I should attend this debate for moral support."

Norman folds his arms. "Plus, we get excused from our third period class." He added.

"This debate is giving me doubt." Hela informs them.

In order to cheer her up, Storm throws her arm over Hela's shoulders. "Hela, don't worry about it. I should warn you that Rachel hasn't lost a debate. It'll be alright. If it'll make you feel better, I won't film you on the video camera."

The last words she said confused Hela. "What is a video camera?" She asks her.

"A magical box that captures memories," Thor explains to her.

Soon the bell rang and everybody say in their seats. Kitty announces, "Okay, class, today we are going to watch this debate on the children of Hel. On the advantage side, we have Hela Lokidottir. And on disadvantages, we have Rachel Summers."

Both girls stand up from their seats and pass by each other towards the front. "Break a leg, Hela," Rachel whispers to her.

"Trust me it will be yours that breaks." She mutters.

The girls are at the two opposite stands in front of the classroom facing everybody. "Now, Ms. Lokidottir," Kitty Pryde begins, "could you describe one advantage of allowing the children from Hel attending the Charles Xavier Institution."

"My first advantage is the fact that you allow us to attend this school in Midgard," Hela proclaims. "In Hel, the villains despised every single one of you. When you transported us to the Ninth World of Asgard, I believed that you all showed hatred towards us. Now I know that you do not hold grudges for all eternity. You gave us a chance to be here and that is something that I was quick to judge each of you by. At first, I thought that you were trying to live up to your names, but that was never the reason. You wanted us to experience the world your children are experiencing."

"Well Hela has given a very clear view but there are disadvantages of this." Rachel states. "First of all, have you checked their records? They have never gone to a school. How do you know if they are even qualified to come to this school? Has our faculty checked their background, living conditions, tuition, etc."

Hela is quick to object to this. "May I remind you that it was Charles Xavier—one of the most powerful mutants that ever lived—who allows any special child with extraordinary powers into his school no matter where they came from. He cared about them."

"Yes, the gifted students." Rachel points out and turns back to the class. "This school was first known as Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. In this case, he meant for it to be the school for children with extraordinary gifts."

The argument was becoming more difficult, but Hela was quick to respond. "Approximately forty-six percent of the students are classified as mutants. The rest are humans. Therefore, this school is for anybody who is gifted. Mutant or not."

In the heat of the moment, Kitty interrupts them, "You both have proven good points and now we are moving on. Ms. Lokidottir, tell me one factor of you and your friends coming to Midgard."

Hela Lokidottir clears her throat and says aloud, "Your humanly cultures are very overwhelming to us, but that's why we adjust. It may take us awhile to understand your world, but it's good that we learn about worlds different than our own Hel."

"If I may interrupt," said Rachel, "Mr. Coulson's human studies class is pointless. Does Coulson really want to waste his previous time teaching their four how to be human?"

"The son of Cole teaches us about your world, which we need." Hela tells her. "He is quite helpful and he inspires us all."

"Okay, let me remind you about this." Rachel tells the class. "Yesterday, Kristoff busts opened a vending machine and took a bag of Cheetos. Talk about being stupid."

At the back of the room, Kristoff stands up and yells, "What did you call me? You did not just call me stupid!"

"Kristoff, stop!" Melinda commands him. Both of her and Norman got up from their seats and tried to calm him down.

Back in Hel, Kristoff was now for having a temper. He gets it from his father, Doctor Doom. Ever since he was little, Kristoff would throw a tantrum, scream, or start breaking things around him. Storm quiets him down and calmly says, "Kristoff, I do not allow violence at this school. Now sit down."

The teenager looks at her and mumbles, "Yes, ma'am." He turns to Rachel and raises his voice. "But hear this. Jums nav man zināt, kuce! Es nākšu uz savu māju noslāpēt jums ar spilvenu un izdrāzt savu māti tiesības priekšā savu tēvu!" Finally, he sits down and folds his arms in frustration.

Nobody understand what he said except for Thor and Hela. The God of Thunder gave the boy a quick smack in the head and demands, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"That's another thing." Rachel added. "Angry is a deadly sin! You let these angry children walk among us! They're like demons!"

Hela kept calm and informs her, "We are not demons. They are humans and I am of Jotunhiem."

"Jotunheim?" Rachel repeated. "So what you're saying is that…you came from another world? A world that we have never heard of? Statistically, you have just admitted that you're an alien. You let an alien come to our world!"

Thor calls out, "Her bloodline may have originated from Jotunhiem, but she is of Asgard and she's my niece."

"Your niece?!" The mutant shrieks. "Thor, she is not your niece and she's not from Asgard. You practically allowed an alien to come here! Name one alien that came to this planet and didn't try to destroy anyone or anything."

After that, the whole room grew silent. "ET the Extra Terrestrial," Billy guessed making the whole room laugh.

"This is not about us anymore," Hela states. "You are making this about you, Rachel. You just can't handle the fact that we are getting all the attention instead of you. You just want to be the center of attention."

Rachel Summers clenches her jaw tightly and snaps at her, "You're not human! That's right! You can look like one and try to act like one, but you are never going to be human."

"That's enough, Rache." Eddie tells her.

During this, Hela finds herself in a trance and her eyes are dilated.

"You came from a planet full of monsters like yourself and here you are thinking you're better than everybody here." Rachel continues. "Guess what? You are not human!"

"Rachel, shut up!" Eddie yells at his girlfriend.

"You're a freak! You're the missing link! You're nothing but a cold, heartless being who nobody wants around. No matter what every time people look at you, they're just going to see your father."

At that moment, Hela's green eyes glow as bright as the sun. Out of the blue, the windows of the classroom shatters into pieces and flew towards the class. Also, the lights of the room exploded causing the whole room to go dark.

Everybody was startled by it, but Hela was perfectly still. Once the room was silent, she says to Thor, "Thank you for bringing me here. Now I'm aware of who the real monsters are. I thought these humans were as evolved as we are."

Then, Hela made a mad dash out of the classroom. She ran through the halls passing by people. There was only one place for her to go and that was her room.

Hela ran up all the stairs and pushed out the door of her bedroom. She shuts the door and brushes her fingers through her hair.

Frost Giant. That's all she ever was. Hela's people were savage and they were murderers. Nobody will accept her as one of their own in the school. After what Hela did in the classroom, Storm might expel her from the school. They'll send her back to Hel and her father will know that she failed him. Knowing Loki, he will do the most violent things to his daughter and his sons will watch while it happens.

Hela walks over and opens her dresser. The daughter of Loki begins stuffing her belongings into her bag. It was a lot for her to take in. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. There's nowhere in Midgard that she can turn to.

Suddenly, her door opens. "Hela, what happened?" Norman asked her.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks, worried about her roommate. "You scared the living shit out of everybody."

"Good, they should be afraid of me," Hela grunts as she stuff another shirt in her bag.

The three watch as she paces back and forth packing all of her stuff. "What are you doing?" Kristoff asks her.

"I am leaving," Hela aggressively answers. "It appears that I'm not wanted here so I will leave and no one will even care."

"We care." Melinda starts taking her clothes out of her bag. "You are not leaving, Hela."

"Yes, I am." Hela snatches her things out of her roommate's hands.

As she grabs all her belongings, Norman folds his arms and asks, "Where will you go?"

"Maybe in the middle of the forest!" She snaps at him. "Look, I am going somewhere where you can never find me! Tell them that I died from hatred from them!"

When all hope was lost, the door opened. It was Eddie. "Hey, Hela, are you okay?" He asked her. "What are you doing?"

"Eddie, she's leaving," Melinda whines to him. "Stop her!"

"What?" Eddie turns to the goddess. "Why? Hela, it's going to be alright."

"My brothers need me." Hela lies to him. "They can't manage to live on their own. None of them know how to cook or buy groceries. My father will just let them starve."

"That's the not reason." Norman tells her. "Your brothers are fine, Hela. They can take care of themselves."

The son of Iron Man stops Hela from getting more things. "Talk to me. Why are you suddenly wanting to run away?"

"Lady Ororo is going to send me back to Hel," Hela hesitantly says. "I know she will! She will send me back to my father and he will torture me for the rest of my life."

"Hela, Storm is not going to expel you." He explains to her. "Rachel is in trouble. That's her fault. Not yours. They're not mad at you. They're worried sick about you."

"I do not believe a word that comes from your mouth, Edward. They believe her. Everybody will believe her because she's daughter of the Phoenix and Cyclops. I am the only daughter of Loki. They think I lie for a living. Nobody will ever believe that I'm good as long as they know who my father is and where I came from." She continues rambling.

That's when Eddie clutched her shoulders and demands, "Why, Hela? Why are you letting her get to you? Why do you wanna leave after two days?"

"I do not belong here!" She screams at him. A brief moment of silence passed. "I am a frost giant. Do you have any idea what my kind is known for? My kind is known to be a savage and uncivilized. They have murdered thousands of your people, Eddie. And here I am living amongst the families of those victims."

After a moment goes by, Eddie says, "Yeah, that's what your kind does, but that's not what you do. You are not a murderer or a freak."

"Then, what am I supposed to be?" Hela asked him.

"That's for you to decide not your father, not Thor, or anybody else." Eddie tells her.

The daughter of Loki sat down on the edge of her bed. "I don't know anybody here," she confesses. "My family isn't here. I'm all alone in this world. None of you understand what it's like being me in this world. Nobody here will understand me at all."

An idea popped into Eddie's head. "Actually, Hela, there is only one person we know who understands you. Come on." He grabs her arm and drags her out of the room leaving the others behind.

Eddie runs throughout the building yanking Hela behind him. Finally, he stops at the front office. They walked into Storm's office and found Storm, Thor, and another woman.

"Hela," Storm says her name.

"Are you okay, my niece?" Thor asks, concerned about her.

Hela turns to Eddie and murmurs, "You just brought me here to expel me. I don't want to talk to them."

"Hela, you said that nobody in Midgard understands you." Eddie reminds her. "That's not true. Thor understands you."

"Wait, Thor," the woman interrupted. "Is this her? Is she Hela?"

The goddess looks at the woman, whom she had never been acquainted with. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Jane, this is Loki's daughter, Hela," Thor introduces them. "Hela, this is my wife, Lady Jane. She's your aunt."

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Hela." Jane says kindly to her. "Thro has told me about you and your brothers ever since each of you were born. You look just like your father. Oh, she's so adorable, Thor!" All of a sudden, Jane happily yanks her adoptive niece into a tight embrace.

Hela stands there awkwardly as Hane hugs her. "Why are you squeezing my body with your arms?" She asks her.

"I'm hugging you because I am so happy to finally meet you," Jane answers as she pulls back. "Now what's going on here?"

"Hela wants to leave because she thinks nobody understands her," Eddie explains to the adults. "Thor, you understand her. You both came from the same world and you have to both be confused by our human ways."

Both Hela and Thor stood there acting ordinary. "There's this band called the Beatles," Thor told her. "They played very excellent music but I don't understand why they are named after insects."

"Insects?" Hela shrieks. "Are you kidding me? When I demand for another drink, they get so furious at me for throwing on the ground. I'm finished with it. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You see, Lady Jane," Thor points to his adoptive niece. "Someone who understands me is my niece."

As the three humans watch them interact, Hela asks her uncle, "How did you adjust to Midgard, Thor?"

"My father banished me here with no powers or my hammer, Mjolnir." The mention of the hammer chimed like a bell in Hela's mind. "I had no idea where I was or what I will do. I will admit that I felt like my life was near the end but it became better. I made new friends and met Jane. I transformed into a human myself and grew to love this world. At times, I always forget who I am and where I came from. None of that matter to your aunt, but I still remember where I came from. We're not all different from the humans. We are actually quite alike."

Storm leans over and whispers, "Except for the whole Asgardian God and goddesses thing."

"True, true," Thor begins laughing. "At least you haven't saw my first time driving. So you feel like a stranger in this world? Well you should know that as of now you are under my custody and therefore I am your legal guardian. So how can I help you in this world?"

Hela shrugs her shoulders. "I want to know what is beyond Midgard. I would love to study about the history, human emotions, and human psychology. I am very fascinated by how humans evolved into whom they are now. If you are my guardian, will I be treated the same as your other children?"

"Yes, you will be as civilized as my sons," Thor answers her. "We even drew up a document for you to sign so that you'll be officially under our custody. Here it is." 

The God of Thunder handed her a piece of paper and she read it quickly. "Hel Frigga Lokidottir? I don't posses a middle name."

"Well both of my sons' middle names are of my dearest friends." Thor informs her. "Magni Erik Thorson and Modi Lewis Thorson. Jane named you after my mother."

Hela smiled. "I heard about her death. I wanted to meet her badly. Only because my father was never Odin or Laufey's son. He was always Frigga's son and he loved her the most."

"So what do you say, Hela?" Storm asks her.

This was the only way she can get to Mjolnir. Hela figures that in order to get to them, she would have to become closer to Thor.

"I can do this." She answers.


End file.
